Would you catch me if I fall?
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Mary está en sus últimos días, y John cuidara de ella hasta su último suspiro. Aún a pesar de haber descubierto que ya no siente lo mismo por ella. Aún a pesar de sentirse un mentiroso. Porque eso es lo que él debe hacer. Pero ¿quién cuidará de él cuando todo eso termine?


**Este fic forma parte de los festejos del 1er aniversario del Foro "****_I'm Sherlocked (SLASH)_****"**

**_Notas de la autora:_** Hi! Estoy de regreso, de nuevo con el fandom de Sherlock. Esta vez traigo mi primer Hurt/Comfort, y espero haber hecho un trabajo medianamente decente con él, porque todo el concepto me tenía un poco confundida. Gracias a **Lena** por tenerme infinita paciencia y aclarar todas mis dudas. Te amo, gemela, y lo sabes. No digo más ¡A leer!

**_Notas del fic:_** El fic completo es un experimento raro, donde Mary Morstan-Watson tuvo que aparecer porque así lo requirió mi musa. Es una especie de Mary/John/Sherlock (sí, esto es una advertencia) pero tranquilos que nada traumatizante pasará (mi vena slasher no lo permitiría). No presten mucha atención al título. No sabía cómo nombrarlo, estaba escuchando Storm, de Lifehouse, y una cosa llevo a la otra…

**_Advertencias: _**SLASH, muerte de un personaje, phemoryl y cantidades absurdas de angst y drama.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes del canon holmesiano pertenecen por completo a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. La historia a continuación es de mi completa autoría, tomo completa responsabilidad por ella y no gano ni un rábano por publicarla (es por eso que los reviews son requeridos OwO)

* * *

_"Alguien me dijo una vez que en el momento en el que te paras a pensar si quieres a una persona, ya has dejado de quererla para siempre_."

**_Carlos Ruiz Zafón_**

* * *

**oÖo**

**Would you catch me if I fall?**

por Maye Malfter

**oÖo**

.

—_La amo_ —se dijo a sí mismo—. _En verdad la amo_ —repitió en su mente, como un mantra aprendido y desgastado por el paso del tiempo.

Las manos trémulas de Mary entre las suyas, frías, cada vez más débiles. Su rostro apacible, en calma. Sus ojos, grandes, expresivos, cuyo brillo era apenas una sombra de lo que otrora fuera. Postrada en una cama y destinada a jamás volverse a levantar, condena injusta para tan joven criatura. Más sin embargo sonriente, como el día en el que John la viera por primera vez, aquel momento en el que decidiera sin lugar a dudas que quería a Mary Morstan en su vida para siempre.

Y aún así, a pesar de que todas aquellas razones que tiempo atrás le impulsaran a pedirle matrimonio siguieran casi intactas en la rubia y agonizante mujer, John Watson _tenía_ que repetirse una y mil veces al día que en verdad la amaba. Que no estaba con ella solo para cumplir con su obligación. Que no estaba con ella solo para complacerla en sus últimos momentos. Pero cada vez se le hacía más y más difícil repetírselo sin que su cerebro hiciera resonar un "¡Mentiroso!" en un sospechoso tono barítono que le hacía sentir como el ser más miserable que hubiera pisado la faz de la tierra.

Hacía poco tiempo que John había reparado en ello, demasiado ocupado antes en buscar segundas y terceras opiniones para la enfermedad diagnosticada a su esposa.

_Cáncer cerebral. Estadio IV. Terminal._

Los constantes dolores de cabeza matutinos, los mareos, las náuseas, incluso los cambios de humor. Todo cobró sentido en cuanto el primero de los neurólogos atendió y diagnosticó a Mary luego de las tomografías. Pero ellos no podían rendirse, no había manera de que lo hicieran. Mary era una gran y maravillosa fuerza de la naturaleza, una mujer dedicada, educadora querida por sus alumnos y con una personalidad avasallante. Mary Watson simplemente _no podía_ estar muriendo.

Pero en realidad sí que lo estaba, y, dos opiniones después, con los síntomas empeorando y cantidades industriales de phemoryl siempre a la mano para calmar los crecientes dolores de la mujer, las esperanzas de encontrar alguna opinión diferente a las anteriores eran de cero por ciento. La búsqueda de nuevos especialistas cesó, dando paso a los preparativos para el día funesto. Comenzaron con varios viajes hacia ciertas regiones que Mary quería conocer, visitas a amigos y conocidos, la despedida de sus queridos niños de la escuela y luego -cuando su cuerpo fue incapaz de seguir el trote a sus ideas- simplemente noches tranquilas en casa, junto a su esposo.

Pronto, mucho más de lo que hubiera podido pensarse, las funciones motoras de Mary quedaron mermadas, necesitando asistencia para casi todo, y postrándola a la enorme cama compartida con su marido por apenas un par de años. Lo único que sorprendentemente parecía mantenerse intacto era aquella parte de su cerebro que controlaba el habla y el raciocinio, así como la memoria. Mary era perfectamente capaz de sostener una conversación, recordar todo y a todos, y de pensar tal y como lo hiciera antes del diagnóstico. Debido a esto, John le leía cada día. Sus libros favoritos y los libros que siempre quiso leer, pues, en sus propias palabras "Todos los libros del mundo jamás serán suficientes".

Y en medio de todo eso estaba John.

John devastado por la noticia. John acompañando a su esposa a los viajes con los que apenas estaba de acuerdo. John acompañándola a visitar a todos cuanto la conocían. John preparando el té cada mañana y tarde, ocupándose de las comidas, ocupándose de la casa. John al pendiente de surtir el botiquín con la interminable lista de medicinas. John sosteniendo su mano cada noche, escuchando su llanto silencioso -cuando ella creía que él no podía oírla-, leyendo para ella cada día. John Watson siendo todo lo que se esperaba que fuera, un esposo abnegado y complaciente con su moribunda mujer. Y haciéndolo de buena gana, con todo el corazón, con toda el alma.

Hasta que en algún momento, simplemente dejó de hacerlo con el corazón.

El doctor creía que la forma como él se sentía -o como _no_ se sentía- tal vez era alguna clase de instinto de auto preservación de su mente y cuerpo para sobrellevar la inminente pérdida de su esposa. Al menos eso es lo que quería creer, pues otra explicación -la más simple además- era que John Watson se había convertido en un completo cretino que al verse unido a una mujer destinada a morir había dejado de quererla, y había comenzado a verla como una obra de buen samaritano. Y John se negaba a creer en eso. Se negaba a ver lo que las pruebas le mostraban: Que él -cretino o no- ya no amaba a Mary.

El sonido del timbre llegó a sus oídos. Mary le sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta.

—Parece que tienes más visitas.

—Parece que sí ¿Estoy presentable?

—Cariño, tú siempre estás perfecta.

John besó la frente de la mujer y se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta. De todas las personas que hubiera podido esperar encontrar frente a su casa, la que ahora le devolvía la mirada no era una de ellas.

— ¿Sherlock?

—John —saludó el menor, con un asentimiento— ¿Puedo?

—P-por supuesto, pasa —concedió John, apartándose del umbral. Sherlock entró a la casa, dio un rápido escaneo con sus ojos claros moviéndose en todas direcciones y luego volvió a reparar en John, quién estaba cerrando la puerta— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— ¿Dónde está Mary?

John parpadeó, sorprendido, sin entender. Sherlock nunca había sido fan de su esposa, y John podría asegurar que el sentimiento era mutuo. En su primer encuentro, la mujer había tirado una copa de vino tinto directo a la cara del detective y se había marchado del restaurante donde los tres compartían una cena que pretendía ser amistosa. Después de eso las cosas no habían mejorado, y en los últimos tiempos, luego de que John decidiera dejar de ayudarle en varios casos por cuidar de Mary durante su enfermedad, Sherlock había decidido apartarse completamente del camino de ambos, apenas contactando al doctor y para nada contactando con su mujer. Por eso, el hecho de que fuera precisamente él quién se encontrara en su casa preguntando por su esposa era por demás desconcertante.

— ¿Mary?

—Sí, John. Mary Morst… Watson. Mary Watson. Tu esposa ¿Dónde está? He venido a verla.

—Sherlock, Mary está descansando, ya sabes que su condición es delicada. Si vienes a incordiarla con alguna de tus retorcidos juegos de poder este es el peor momento —advirtió John. Por mucho que sus sentimientos hacia su esposa no estuvieran del todo claros, lo que si estaba claro para él era la personalidad y reputación de Sherlock, y lo que menos necesitaba eran más lágrimas _escondidas_ con las que lidiar.

—No vengo a burlarme de la enfermedad de tu esposa ¿Acaso crees que soy algún tipo de robot inhumano? —John no respondió. Sherlock siguió hablando— Créeme que si pudiera estar en cualquier otro lugar de la ciudad, lo estaría, pero no he venido por mis propios medios. He sido llamado.

— ¿Llamado? —repitió John.

—Sí. Llamado —reafirmó el detective—. Mary me pidió que viniera y aquí estoy. La verdad no entiendo para qué querría tu esposa verme a mí, pero me temo que -dada su condición- atender a su llamado es lo menos que puedo hacer.

John estaba confundido, y mucho ¿Cómo había podido Mary contactar a Sherlock si él se pasaba cada momento del día con ella? y más importante ¿Con qué fin?

Pensándolo bien, la mujer pudo haberle llamado o escrito al móvil mientras John preparaba el té o hacía cualquier cosa de la casa. Incluso cuando salió a la farmacia por otro frasco de phemoryl. No, él _cuando_ no era el problema. El problema era _por qué_. John se sacudió sus dudas y decidió que lo mejor era complacer a su mujer en esto también, y mientras más rápido salieran de ello, mucho mejor.

—Por aquí —John guió a Sherlock hasta su habitación, donde Mary los esperaba con su habitual sonrisa.

—Sherlock.

—Mary.

John colocó la silla de las visitas cerca de Mary y se la cedió a Sherlock, sentándose él al pie de la cama. Su mirada pasando desde la expresión indescifrable de Sherlock hasta la sonrisa amable de su esposa.

—John, tesoro ¿Podrías hacernos un poco de té?

John asintió, no del todo sorprendido, y salió de la habitación. Lo había sacado. Mary lo había mandado a hacer té para sacarlo de la habitación, lo que por supuesto indicaba que la conversación que mantendría con Sherlock era enteramente privada. Resignado, el doctor puso la tetera a hervir, preparó el té, llevó la charola, y salió de nuevo de la habitación hasta que Sherlock se hubo marchado.

...

—Por favor, si el esposo quiere decir algunas palabras…

Esa era la señal.

John se levantó de su asiento en la primera fila, apretando la hoja de papel en su mano. Subió un par de escalones y fue directo al pequeño estrado de madera ubicado en un lado del entablado. La urna de Mary justo en medio, cerrada, como era su deseo. Algunos sollozos amortiguados y lamentos en la parte de atrás, pero aparte de eso, silencio.

El doctor se aclaró la garganta y soltó un poco su corbata, sus ojos escocían de tanto llorar en días pasados. Comenzó a leer:

—Mary, _mi _Mary, era la mujer más hermosa y carismática que alguien pudiera llegar a conocer. Era una fuerza de la naturaleza, un huracán que arrasaba con cada lágrima y tristeza, dejando solo alegría a su paso. Ella era mi esposa, mi amiga, y le agradezco a Dios cada día por ponerla en mi camino cuando mi vida había perdido todo su significado —John tomó aire y continuó. Un pequeño nudo creciendo en su garganta—. La vida no es justa, y mucho menos lo fue con Mary. Pero, a pesar de haber sido arrebatada de nuestros brazos tan prematuramente, ella siempre mostró a todos una sonrisa. Así quiero que la recuerden, porque así quería ella que todos la recordaran —en este punto John tuvo que asir el papel con más fuerza, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar pero manteniendo la compostura al máximo. Debía dar un discurso apropiado. _Se lo debía a ella_. Continuó.

—Mary fue una mujer extraordinaria, y su calidez vivirá en mi corazón y en el corazón de todos para siempre. Recuérdenla, y su muerte jamás habrá ocurrido. Sonrían, y honrarán su memoria —Algunos sollozos fuertes se dejaron escuchar, y John continuó—. Para terminar, voy a leer el poema favorito de Mary, pues eso fue lo último que ella me pidió. Aquí está:

.

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche…_*

.

Para cuando John terminó de leer, la iglesia era un mar de llanto y tristeza. Sus propios ojos estaban empañados. Sus mejillas frías con rastros de lágrimas en ellos. El poema, el jodido poema que Mary le había hecho leer en frente de todos era como acceder a todos esos sentimientos a los que John no había podido poner nombre. Era todo lo que John quería decirle a ella y que nunca supo cómo. Maldición, incluso hablaba de cómo la dejó de querer pero no del todo. Mary lo sabía. _Lo sabía_.

John intentó recomponerse para sentarse de nuevo en su sitio, pero sus rodillas no respondieron. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y apenas obedecía a sus comandos. Apretó el papel un poco más fuerte, como si este fuera su único asidero a la realidad, al aplomo, pero pronto su compostura comenzó a flaquear y sintió que caería al piso. Hasta que alguien tomó sus hombros desde un costado, pasó una mano por su espalda y le sostuvo.

John miró hacia arriba y allí, a su lado, estaba Sherlock. Su amigo había venido a acompañarle, a ayudarle, y vaya que había sido oportuno. Sherlock le miró de vuelta y una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que él estaba allí y que no se iría. El detective comenzó a moverse hacia los asientos, con John aún apoyado en él, y John se dejó guiar sin objeciones.

...

John tomó asiento en el cómodo sillón rojo frente a la chimenea del 221B. Varias horas habían pasado desde el sepelio y Sherlock le había ofrecido su piso para evitar que pasara la noche sólo en la casa que compartiera con su esposa. El menor ahora se encontraba haciendo algo de té para él y para John, mientras John se recostaba en el sofá a descansar la espalda y a calentarse un poco.

Minutos después, Sherlock regresó con un par de tazas con té y algunas galletas, todo en una charola bastante hermosa que a John no le parecía conocida. Luego de un momento, Sherlock metió una mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre, tendiéndoselo a John. Tenía "Para John" escrito en la letra de Mary.

—Mary me pidió que te lo entregara cuando estuvieras más calmado luego de su muerte. Creo que el momento ha llegado. No, no la he leído —se apresuró a decir Sherlock ante la mirada del otro—. Soy un hombre de principios, y le di mi palabra a tu mujer.

John asintió y abrió la carta con manos temblorosas.

_Mi dulce John:_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque yo ya partí de tu lado. Lo sé porque le pedí a Sherlock que solo te lo entregue luego de que ocurra y, a pesar de ser un insufrible, sé que puedo confiar en él. Comenzaré agradeciéndote por haberme hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, por ser un gran amigo, un buen esposo y por sobre todas las cosas, por ser quién llenó mi vida de colores en estos tiempos tan oscuros._

_Dicho eso, voy directo al punto, porque no tengo mucho tiempo._

_Si prestaste atención al poema sabrás lo que yo sé. Lo sé desde siempre, desde el primer instante, y puedo decirte con toda seguridad que no dejaste de quererme el día en el que enfermé, ni cuando caí en cama. Sé que eso te carcome el alma, y no, no eres un cretino. Todo lo contrario. Te quedaste conmigo hasta el final y eso es admirable._

_Querido John -y ahora citaré a ese petulante- "ves pero no observas", mas yo no soy así. Sé que ya no me amas. Lo supe desde aquel día en el que Sherlock regresó de la muerte, luego de nuestro compromiso. Tus ojos brillaron por él con una intensidad con la que jamás brillaron por mí, y con la que jamás lo harán. Sé que solo fui tu ancla mientras pensabas que él estaba muerto, y también sé que en algún punto me amaste. Pero no me engaño a mí misma, y solo lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto que pasas, que tengas que cuidarme y atenderme cuando tu corazón está en otro lado._

_No te guardo rencor por ello. Dios sabe que no lo hago. Por el contrario, me voy tranquila, sabiendo que a pesar de mi podrás sobrevivir, podrás ser feliz -si te atreves a atreverte- con el hombre al que amas. Porque sí, cariño, tú amas a Sherlock. Y Sherlock te ama a ti. Yo lo sé, aunque él tampoco lo sepa, y me voy tranquila sabiendo que amas y eres amado._

_Persigue tu felicidad, amor. Hazlo por mí, si quieres un incentivo; para honrar mi memoria. Persíguela hasta que la alcances, porque tal vez esté más cerca de lo que piensas. Tal vez solo tengas que estirar un poco tu brazo hacia adelante._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Mary._

John terminó de leer y no supo que decir. Miró a Sherlock, quién yacía en su sillón de cuero, impasible. Todo estaba claro ahora. Su esposa muerta había aclarado todo para él, por extraño que esto pudiera llegar a sonar.

Él, John Watson, había amado a su esposa ¡Por supuesto que la había amado! Por eso le había pedido matrimonio. Pero luego Sherlock había regresado de la muerte y su vida había cambiado de nuevo. Era como si una parte de él hubiera despertado otra vez, como si algo que le hubieran arrebatado por fin hubiese sido recuperado. Una parte de él mismo, una que le hacía falta para funcionar al completo.

Sherlock era su otra mitad, y su propia esposa lo había notado antes que él. Y lo había aceptado y perdonado por ello. Ahora recordaba exactamente por qué se había enamorado de Mary en primer lugar: Su gran corazón.

En ese momento John decidió hacer caso a Mary, y honrar su memoria intentando por todos los medios ser feliz al lado del hombre al que recién se daba cuenta de que amaba. John _sería_ feliz con Sherlock, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Sherlock, notando que John llevaba ya varios minutos sin leer.

—Ya lo entendí todo —respondió John, simplemente.

— ¿Estás mejor? —insistió el menor, seguramente llevando sus habilidades sociales al límite al tratar de adivinar el estado anímico de su amigo.

—Mucho mejor —fue la escueta respuesta del doctor, seguida por una resolución en su pecho y palabras que salieron de su boca sin poder atraparlas— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Acabas de preguntarme _algo_, pero supongo que sí. Puedes hacerme _otra_ pregunta.

— ¿Aún estás buscando compañero de piso?

Sherlock alzó una ceja antes de asentir brevemente. John volvió a hablar.

—No busques más. Quiero volver a mudarme aquí. Quiero vivir de nuevo en el 221B de Baker Street. Contigo.

Sherlock le miró un momento, para luego sonreírle abiertamente, como casi nunca hacía. John sonrió de vuelta.

.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** Si alguien se pregunta por el _Phemoryl_, es morfina líquida. Hace poco vi Third Star, con Benedict Cumberbatch (2 veces) y la idea del cáncer y el phemoryl siguen vívidas en mi mente. Si aún no la ven, véanla. La recomiendo a ojos cerrados.

El poema leído por John en el funeral es "Puedo escribir los versos" ó "Poema 20", de Pablo Neruda. Lo siento por no escribirlo dentro del fic, es que luchaba contra un límite de palabras y a pesar de todo, casi me paso. Pero, como las leyes y normas están hechas para sacar provecho de las lagunas, lo dejaré en estas notas que no cuentan como parte del relato. Si lo leen, entenderán la reacción de John. Es muy hermoso y es uno de mis favoritos.

Por lo demás, ya saben que abajo hay un cuadrito donde pueden dejar sus opiniones, amor, odio y regalos en efectivo. Gracias por leer. Los veo en el siguiente.

18/08/2013 ~ 19/08/2013

_Maye._

**_Poema 20_**

.

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_._

_Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada,_

_y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos."_

_._

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

_. _

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso._

_._

_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos._

_La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._

_._

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería._

_Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos._

_._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido._

_._

_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella._

_Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío._

_._

_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla._

_La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo._

_._

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos._

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_._

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca._

_Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._

_._

_La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles._

_Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos._

_._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise._

_Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído._

_._

_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos._

_Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos._

_._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero._

_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido._

_._

_Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,_

_mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_._

_Aunque éste sea el ultimo dolor que ella me causa,_

_y estos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo._

_._

**_Pablo Neruda_**


End file.
